


Don't Go Chasing (Vampires Chasing) Waterfalls

by Kitsu



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alucard Puts On A Show For Trevor, And A Ton Of It, And As You Might Already Have Noticed, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Trevor Belmont, Choking, During season 2, Fucking in a forest, M/M, PWP, Peeping, Porn With Just A Sorry Excuse For Plot, Season/Series 02, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Top Alucard, Voyeurism, and a little - Freeform, because why the fuck not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: When Alucard goes sneaking off into the night, Trevor follows. He gets a show, and Alucard gets a late night snack.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 16
Kudos: 419





	Don't Go Chasing (Vampires Chasing) Waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking so many liberties with these guys, and the setting as well. Sorry, not sorry.

The night was chilly, if not outright cold, and Trevor pretended to be asleep by the campfire. Sypha had fallen asleep a good while earlier, and he just didn’t feel like striking up a conversation with the vampire. Easier to pretend to be out cold, though he still felt the other’s presence intensely enough for him not to be able to actually get any rest. He knew Alucard was still sitting across from him, long legs crossed in front of him, an arm resting on a raised knee. It was his favourite position, and he hadn’t moved at all since Trevor closed his eyes. 

Trevor had stayed like that for at least half an hour, keeping his eyes shut and willing his breathing to become slow and even, finally at the brink of actually falling asleep, when a soft rustling betrayed Alucard’s departure into the woods. 

Suddenly fully awake, Trevor sat up. Why on Earth was Alucard sneaking off in the middle of the night when he had said he’d take this watch, stoking the fire and keeping both eyes and ears out for impending trouble? Of course the vampire’s senses were keen enough for him to notice any monsters in the area even from a bit of a distance, but what could have drawn him away?

Trevor knew his curiosity might get him in trouble, but he just couldn’t stop himself from getting on his feet, intent on following Alucard into the night. Sniffing the air and listening carefully, he heard nothing that could possibly interfere with Sypha’s sleep, his hunter’s instinct telling him the night was empty. Well, except from one being trailing away from their camp. Having placed a new log on the fire to keep it burning, he turned and moved away.

Carefully, he followed the vampire, seeing the small traces of someone passing between trees clearly, even in the dimly moonlit night. Alucard had apparently not used his levitating powers, his feet having left traces in the undergrowth, easy enough to follow, a snapped twig here, disturbed gravel there.

After only a few minutes, Trevor heard the burbling of a small river, not much larger than a creek, and realized Alucard was following it upwards in the terrain. The noises slowly grew to a pounding rumbling at the point where a waterfall cascaded down a cliff-side. Trevor slowed his pace, taking extra care to step soundlessly across the undergrowth and between thick, old trees - only stopped dead in his tracks by the sight of pale skin under moonlight and cascading water.

 _Oh,_ his mind provided. _Fuck._ _So that had been why._

Knowing he should retreat, retrace his steps and leave the other to his business, Trevor’s feet just didn’t want to obey the part of his mind that was still rational, instead choosing to listen to the whisper in the back of his mind telling him a little peak wouldn’t be _that_ bad, Alucard was a pretty thing, after all. His stupid, recalcitrant feet decided to sneak a few steps closer, giving him a better view, while still keeping him hidden between the trees. Barely breathing, he took in the sight before him. 

Alucard was naked in the water, his clothes placed in a neat pile on the river bank. His back was turned at the moment, as he was standing with his face tilted into the cascade of water, his hair plastered to his head and the defined muscles of his back, almost down to his ass. He rubbed his face, then ran his fingers through his hair, seemingly undoing a few knots. Slowly turning, he ended up facing out of the torrent of water, away from the rock, eyes still closed. Wet hands ran down his throat, down his chest, across the scar marring his marble torso. They drifted further down, and Trevor felt his cheeks heat up instantly. He felt like an intruder, someone not supposed to see what was happening, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

Trevor watched as Alucard, still standing within the cascading water, wrapped long, delicate fingers around his hardening cock, moving, twisting in a rhythm most men would be familiar with, the ghost of memories of fingers having touched him the same way waking Trevor’s cock. He didn’t dare move, didn’t dare touch himself for fear of being discovered, but the sight before him had him hard in moments. Gritting his teeth, he simply watched, frozen in place.

He watched as Alucard’s free hand rose to wrap around his own throat in the imitation of a lovers touch, his other hand stroking him until a visible tenseness grabbed hold of him, his head tilting back into the stream of water, eyes screwed shut and teeth clenched. With a silent shudder, he came, spilling his seed across his hand, where it was quickly washed away by the water running down his skin. His eyes slowly opened, staring into the night - red like a blood moon, and a fanged grin twisted his face into a mask of wicked awareness.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are,” he spoke, into darkness, voice raw. “I can smell you, little Belmont.”

 _Oh shit!_ was all Trevor’s mind managed to formulate, and he stopped breathing completely. _You got caught._

“I can hear your heart beat like a rabbit’s, fast and hard behind fragile ribs,” Alucard continued, stepping out of the water and wading across the shallow pond between them. He tilted his head into the wind, inhaling the air. “There,” he breathed, his eyes sweeping the forest edge, locking on the exact three obscuring Trevor from his gaze. “I found you.”

Deciding that running away screaming was the option a little less manly, Trevor realized he was trapped and got to his feet, reluctantly. He stepped out from behind the tree, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. His eyes locked firmly on a stone at the river’s edge, looking up to meet Alucard’s gaze far too embarrassing. “I, uh, woke up and you were gone. Started wondering…” he started, his voice trailing off.

“Liar, liar, pants on fire,” Alucard chided, before rising out of the water and drifting over to hover before Trevor, a little too high for Trevor to _not_ get an eyeful of pale skin and cock.

Much too close for Trevor’s comfort. He swallowed, mouth gone dry as the desert.

“At least metaphorically on fire,” Alucard continued before his toes and feet silently touched down on the ground, his palm casually landing on the fabric covering Trevor’s cock. “Did you enjoy the show? It was all for _you_.” 

His voice was velvety warm across Trevor’s ear, and Trevor felt his mouth drop open in dumbfounded silence. Snapping it shut, he struggled for the right words. “You... _knew_?”

“You’re quite the bad actor, Belmont, can’t even feign sleep. I could literally hear your thoughts at work, gears grinding.” A cold finger tapped against Trevor’s temple to accentuate the words. “And you heartbeat was wrong, though you tried keeping it stilled and slow.” Alucard ran his hand across Trevor’s shirt-clad chest, resting the palm above his heart. “I could hear you from the moment you got up and followed me, I could hear you as you watched me and I hear you now. Like a drum at the back of my mind, steady and strong.”

Rubbing the side of his face to Trevor’s, almost feline like, Alucard fucking _purred_. “You want me,” he stated, no question in his voice. “I can smell it, hear it, see it. You’re invading my senses.”

Alucard’s skin was icy cold against Trevor’s, most likely from the cold river water, but it heated quickly where they touched. Feeling embarrassment and shame burn across his face like a wildfire, lending Alucard some of his warmth was far from Trevor’s biggest issue. His mind was scrambling, trying to make heads or tails of the situation he had landed himself in, the armful of naked vampire pushed up against him, occupying all of his personal space, making it a Herculean task. 

His upbringing and the ghosts of his ancestors screamed “No!”, telling him it was so very wrong, in so many ways, but then again, he was already headed straight for Hell, excommunicated and disowned by the Church, branded a heretic. There were only so much Hell for him to go to, weren’t there? He wasn’t even sure what weighed heaviest of his sins, being a drunk, standing apart from the community of the Church, or potentially sleeping with a man? The ‘vampire’ part was what most bothered the mental ghosts of his kin, wrong to them in every way. He told them to shut up, none of them actually around to berate him any longer anyway. Dead people should keep their mouths firmly shut.

He found himself with his hands on Alucard’s hips, warming the skin beneath. “I...eh...do. Apparently. Can you really blame me? You’re fucking gorgeous, Alucard.” The vampire had appeared siren-like underneath the waterfall, maybe taking on the shape of a nix or a fossegrim aimed at luring Trevor into the water to drown. Hair waterlogged and pulled away from his face left his ears showing, the slight points at their tops leaving him looking even more otherworldly than usual, elfin almost. Though a dark, disturbing kind of elf, in that case.

Alucard’s hands tugged at Trevor’s shirt, freed it from his belt, to drift up his chest under the fabric. Chilled, but nimble. “Too much clothes. Lose them.” 

For someone not certain what the Hell he was being dragged into, Trevor just couldn’t muster the will to resist. He dropped his fur on the ground and undid any fastenings he could get his hands on, his bracers and shoulder guards dropping to the ground. Alucard pulled his shirt over his head, latching on to his neck as soon as the fabric was gone, all lips and teeth and hot mouth. Trevor flinched, the threat of the fangs a little too close.

Alucard hummed against his skin, mirthfully. “Don’t worry, I’ll only bite if you beg for it.” 

“Won't happen, asshole.”

“We’ll see about that, now won’t we?” Alucard’s hands were moving again, dropping lower, to rest on Trevor’s hips. “Lose the trousers as well.”

The belt came off in a flash, the red sash following suit. Kicking off his boots, Trevor let is trousers fall from his hips, leaving him naked as the day he was born, back to a tree. It scratched against his back, but he just couldn’t care. 

“Mhm…,” Alucard vocalized, apparently appreciative of what was splayed before him. His hand came up to tangle in Trevor’s hair, pulling him close. His mouth was hard against Trevor’s, demanding, and Trevor melted, sagging in Alucard's grip. The hand in his hair pulled just a bit too hard to keep him on his legs, and he winced. Grabbing hold of his waist with the other hand, Alucard pulled him close, supporting him. 

Which meant Trevor’s cock rubbed against Alucard’s, the sensation maddening. He moaned into the kiss, hips instinctively bucking against the other.

Pulling slightly away, Alucard locked eyes with him, the corners of his mouth twisting up in a wicked smile, making Trevor’s heart skip at least three beats.

“You do realize I’m going to have you right here on the ground? I’ll defile you, disgrace you, dishonour you.” Alucard’s words were like warm honey to Trevor’s ears, low and seductive, and enough for him to collapse against Alucard yet again. 

Yet he couldn’t help but snipe back, just a little. “Like you or anyone else believe I have any honour left at all. I’m going to Hell, and I’m taking you with me. Do what you please, _Adrian_ …”

The only answer he got was Alucard’s hand on his shoulder, urging him to sit down on his own fur-coat, while Alucard flashed to the pile of his clothes to rummage through it. Finding whatever he looked for, he flashed back, not wasting time walking. “On your back,” he commanded, voice low and raspy.

Trevor obliged, lying down, gazing up at the vampire half-blood from under half-lidded eyes. He had the basics of what was about to happen down, he guessed, though he hadn’t experienced it himself, and he was somewhat curious. 

Alucard sat down on his haunches between Trevor’s legs, running his hands up and down his sides, the hands no longer cold against Trevor’s skin. Nails raked across pronounced hip bones and defined muscles, making skin and muscle twitch under his fingers as Trevor drew a sharp, shuddering breath. Then Alucard leaned in, hair still dripping of water, a coolness to contrast the heat of his mouth as it wrapped around Trevor’s cock, swallowing him down, until his nose touched the base. 

Trevor arched up from the coat and the ground, fingers digging into moss and undergrowth debris. _Fucking hell._ Not even most eager woman he had ever been with had done the same, felt as good.

Alucard’s tongue worked magic, rubbing against just the right places, friction and warmth sending little sparks along every nerve path, until Trevor’s fingers tingled, his toes curled, and pressure grew in the pit of his belly. The sensation of slight fangs added into the mix was dangerous, but heady, the inside of them carefully tracing against soft skin at odd intervals. Alucard was most definitely doing _that_ on purpose. 

The sound of a bottle being uncorked reached him, and he found himself bracing himself. A finger, slick with oil pushed against his entrance, pushed past muscle and he gasped. It wasn’t exactly painful, more a mix of unfamiliar sensations and pressure. Caught between Alucard’s mouth and intruding finger, he didn’t know how to react, letting his body decide. Hips bucking, he ended up trying for more of both sensations.

Another finger joined the first, slick and warm now, stretching, providing friction. Alucard curled the fingers gently, searching for something, finding it. 

The coiled heat in Trevor’s abdomen gave, rushing through him, tensing his every muscle, arching him off the ground again, as he come in Alucard’s mouth, too fast to warn him. Collapsing back to the ground, he was about to give an apology, when Alucard’s face stopped him. He was sitting up, eyes shining bright, licking his lips like the cat that got the milk. 

“Holy hell,” was all Trevor managed to string together, the sight sending a bright new spark to his cock. “Fucking _beast_.”

“You haven’t seen nothing yet,” Alucard purred. “Get on your knees.”

Not a bone in Trevor wanted to disobey the order, so he quickly did as he was told. Looking back over his shoulder at Alucard, he came to the realization that if he was ever to feel like prey in his life, that was the moment. Glowing eyes where staring at him hungrily as Alucard ran a pink tongue across his lip. Grabbing hold of Trevor’s hip with one hand, he used the other to align himself, pushing in.

Alucard’s cock in his ass was almost more than Trevor could bare, his arms giving out under him, leaving he ass in the air, face buried in the white fur beneath him. “Fuck, fuck, **_fuck,_** ” he chanted, a muffled prayer at the altar of an ancient, dark god of sensuality. 

“Trying,” Alucard laughed, breathily. “A moment.” Pushing in slowly, he bottomed out, bending at the hip to support himself on an arm placed by Trevor’s head. Slowly, he started moving, the fullness and friction spreading unfamiliar sensations throughout Trevor’s body, leaving him alternating between panting and swearing. His cock was growing hard again, and twisting his arm awkwardly he managed to wrap his fingers around it, providing some friction timed with every thrust of Alucard’s. It wasn’t enough though, he needed more _._ _Much more_. Bracing himself with the other arm, he started pushing back against Alucard’s thrusts, demanding, forcing Alucard to bottom out with every thrust, rubbing against _that_ spot.

“So greedy,” Alucard painted above him. 

**_“_** _Bite_ me,” Trevor hissed in answer, mostly out of habit. Before his brain could register what he had said, Alucard’s fist was in his hair, yanking him up from the ground, onto his knees proper. An arm wrapped around his waist, and then Alucard used to grip in his hair to tilt his head to the side, burying his face in the joint between Trevor’s shoulder and neck.

“Very well,” he breathed, the words muffled, his mouth already latched onto skin and flesh, tongue warm and wet, drawing indistinct patterns, sharp canines resting against skin.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Trevor moaned, but when the hand around his waist dipped lower, fingers wrapping around his cock, he melted against Alucard, any protest leaving him instantly. The fingers, deft and nimble, pushed him closer, caused bright stars to flash on the edges of his vision. His focus narrowed until the world was darkness, consisting only of Alucard - Alucard thrusting into him, sharp, shallow thrusts. Alucard’s fingers on his cock, his warm mouth and tongue on Trevor’s neck, sending waves of pleasure down his spine. Any fight left in him drained away, his head tilted back to rest on Alucard’s shoulders, his eyes fluttering shut. 

Alucard let go of his hair, hand instead wrapping around Trevor’s throat, a heavy pressure forcing him to focus on his breathing, the difficulty inhaling air adding to the delicious darkness threatening to overtake him. With a little more pressure, he stopped trying to breath completely, stopped making noises, his body tensing again. 

The puncturing pain of the fangs at his neck kicked him over the edge and into the abyss, darkness overtaking him as he fell, something flooding his arteries, a storm surge of pain, death and pleasure. “ _Adrian_ ,” he moaned, undone, crumpling in Alucard’s grip. Only held up by the hand as his throat and the hand that again had been wrapped around his waist, he rode out the fire in his arteries. Alucard thrust a few more times, his grip on Trevor bruising until he finished, Trevor’s name falling from his lips. “ _Trevor_.” Not “Belmont”, not “asshole”, not “fucking dick.” Simply “ _Trevor._ ”

Alucard, exhausted, let go of Trevor as they both sank to the ground, their bodies a mess of tangled limbs. 

Breathing heavily, Trevor stared at the blinking stars above for a moment, gently rubbing his hand against the bite on his neck, his fingers coming away bloodied. “I think I need a bath now, as well.”

Alucard chuckled beside him. “You already did. You smelled like liquor and ashes, wet forest and blood, even before _this_.”

“You love it, asshole.”

Alucard lifted his head tiredly to look at him, eyes having returned to their golden state. “Actually, yes, I do. It’s interesting, if not exactly nice. It’s _you_.”

Trevor’s eyes widened, never having expecting that kind of admission from the vampire. “Aw, you _like_ me,” he teased.

“Fuck me, Belmont,” Alucard answered, laughter tainting his voice, as he languidly rose to his feet, heading for the waterfall again.

“Next time, dickhead.”

A perfect eyebrow notched, as Alucard turned back and stared down at him, haughty as never before. “You can try.” Stepping under the waterfall again, he washed off any traces of their escapades, the blood smeared across his face colouring the water pink for a moment.

Trevor followed, and quickly rinsed his hair out in the icy water. How Alucard had been able to stand it for a prolonged time, he didn’t understand, and mentally sorted away under ‘vampire powers’. Running his hands across his skin, he removed what stickiness he could find, though he knew there were traces he wouldn’t be able to erase, marks from teeth and from nails. He’d have to dress warmly for the next few days, or Sypha would be full of questions. _Ugh. An intrigued Sypha was a chatty Sypha._ At least the chilly nights warranted it, though he'd barely even noticed the cold air with Alucard close. Another thing to make a note of, Alucard was far from as cold as he liked to purport.

Alucard wrung out his hair, collecting the wet mass behind his head with a tie. It made him look younger, vulnerable. _No such thing_ , Trevor though, swallowing hard. _Beautiful, handsome, unholy fucking vampire._

“Come on,” Alucard said, his voice level and calm again. 

_Quick to feel, quick to put his mask back on_ , Trevor noted, _hot and cold_. 

“Sypha sleeps deeply. She won’t hear us return,” Alucard finished with.

_Well, that was a fucking stroke of luck, if nothing else._

\---

By the campfire they found Sypha exactly as Alucard had said, deep in sleep. She didn’t even stir when Alucard threw a few more logs on the fire, sparks lighting the night as they drifted skywards.

Feeling the lateness of the night, Trevor sat down on the ground, staring into the fire. He didn’t even protest when Alucard sat down beside him, already feeling his eyes drift close and his head tilting to the side. 

\---

Early morning, he woke to find his head in Alucard’s lap, the other’s fingers drawing idle patterns in his hair, nails gently skimming his scalp. It was... _comfortable_. So much so he simply closed his eyes and drifted off again.

\---

He was in trouble, deep trouble. If he’d thought the certainty he was going to Hell was bad, this was worse - Sypha had woken before him, and now she just couldn't stop staring at him, wide eyed. 

“He was... _petting_ you. Like a precious, little kitten.”

“I...uhm...must’ve gotten drunker than intended after you fell asleep. Probably just collapsed sideways on top of him, or something. He was most likely just distracted, daydreaming of something.” Trevor found himself stringing words together, making excuses, though even he heard how improbable it sounded.

“Nuh-uh,” Sypha proclaimed. “You don’t even reek as bad as you did yesterday, for some reason. You’re the worst liar.” She laughed. “Alucard’s got himself a new pet.”

Gritting his teeth, Trevor resorted to his usual expletives as he ran out of better arguments. “ _Fuck_. _You_ ,” he hissed, punctuating every word. 

“Don’t think I’m the one neither you nor he is vying to fuck, Belmont.” 

Hiding his face in his hands, Trevor swore internally. _Too damn perceptive. Fucking Sypha..._

**Author's Note:**

> It's 5AM and I couldn't't think of a better title. Sorry! I can't make titles, nor write proper summaries, nor tag properly. My apologies to anyone reading my silliness.
> 
> I also apologize for my inability to write anything that isn't a long string of run-on sentences of DOOM. I love commas, simples.


End file.
